


将军与侍从官  第二部 第二章

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官  第二部 第二章

“你看看你都干了什么好事？”

萨沙在睡梦中突然听到一声怒吼，接着脑门上就被敲了一记，还没来得及睁开眼睛就被男人拎着耳朵揪了起来。  
“哎呀疼，轻点儿......”  
他迷迷糊糊地叫着，直到男人松开他，伸手指着床上的一滩湿渍。  
“没想到你二十多岁了还尿床。”  
“我没有啊......”  
青年瞪大了眼睛。  
“我从五岁起就没有再尿过床了！”  
“那这是什么？”  
将军竖起眉毛，接着像是突然想起了什么，面容上呈现匪夷所思的神情。  
“你该不会是......”  
“呃......”  
这时候青年也想起来了，他像是有些不好意思地挠了挠头发，不知该如何解释：眼前这个问题非常棘手，超出了他语言表达的能力。  
“我昨晚做了，那个.......梦，醒来后没忍住......”  
他最后终于还是惴惴不安地承认了，一边心虚地偷觑男人的脸色。  
“那你为什么不能去厕所解决？”  
“外面多冷啊，哪有被窝里暖和舒服......哎呀！”  
还没说完就被男人忍不住踹了一脚，一个重心不稳跪在了床上，刚想要爬起就被按了下去。  
“给我趴在枕头上，不许动！”  
他现在才意识到事情的严重性：男人有轻微洁癖，自己背着他在他的床上做了坏事，简直就是闯了大祸。他抱着枕头跪在床上，扭头看向身后，知道男人是去拿板子了，近几年来他虽然大错不犯但一直小错不断，这玩意几乎成了固定家法。  
果然男人很快就折返了回来，青年赶紧回过头将脸埋进枕头里闭紧双眼，男人来到床边撩起他的睡袍，扬起板子朝他的屁股狠狠揍了下去。  
青年发出一声短促的惊叫，身子条件反射地一挺，刚抬起腰就被男人摁了回去，只得老老实实趴在枕头上，极不情愿地被迫撅着屁股挨打。  
“......你这个不守规矩的小淫娃，好吃懒做的小混蛋，我看你以后还敢不敢放肆，敢不敢调皮......”  
上方传来男人的斥责，每训斥一句，板子就在他肉呼呼的光屁股上狠狠抽上一记。清脆响亮的噼啪声回荡在卧室里，青年疼得哇哇大叫，像个被掐住颈子的猫一般胡乱扭动着身子，嘴里不住地讨饶。  
“啊！将军我错了，噢！我再也不敢了，将军饶了我......妈呀！呜......”  
男人根本不睬他，他此时正在气头上，每一板都落地结结实实，直到将青年的两团臀瓣都揍地通红时才停了下来。刚摆脱束缚萨沙就迫不及待地背过手去抚慰痛处，嘴里嘶哈嘶哈地直吸气。  
“以后回你自己的房间睡去，不许上我的床。”  
青年正揉着屁股，听了这话连忙直起腰来拉住他的袖子，泪眼朦胧地仰起脸看他。  
“......将军您打都打了，就原谅我这一次吧......”  
男人将他的手撇开，径直走出了卧室。

“十分钟内穿戴完毕给我下来，否则我不介意在马车上再揍你一顿。”

然而直到他在马车里等得快没了耐心的时候才看到青年慌慌张张地跑下台阶，在上车时不小心撞到了脑袋，此时坐在车里还依旧吭哧吭哧地在座椅上扭来扭去，终于把男人给看烦了。  
“你就不能安分点儿？”  
“我疼！”  
青年委屈地叫道，好不容易勉强找到一个不那么折磨的位置，这才消停了一会儿。  
战争结束后参政院里的事务比以往多了一倍，除了战后的一系列整合工作，还由于之前的波兰起义事件，院中成立了新的临时小组，由沙皇亲自委派了专人来处理边境复杂敏感的问题，并且排在了所有要务中的第一等，因此每到清晨和黄昏的高峰期经常能看到年轻的办事员在走道上匆匆忙忙地跑来跑去。而萨沙由于大清早就受罚，整个一天里都怏怏不乐，而且还是因为在男人的床上做了那种事才挨了一顿屁股板子，想想就觉得羞地不愿见人。然而将军却似乎对此毫不在意，他同往常一般处理文件，训斥下属，会见来宾，晚上回到家后也没有空余的时间休息，吃过晚饭就去了书房，等一切忙完时也已经到了半夜，他放下笔揉了揉太阳穴，习惯性地朝身边吩咐。  
“去把被子铺好。”  
没有回应。  
他这才突然想起自己今早已经禁止他再跟自己睡了。  
他其实早就想把他赶走了，青年睡相差又喜欢抢被子，早上起来了还拒不承认，最可恶的是经常睡到半夜就不老实起来，动手动脚，磨人又讨嫌。他早就想把他赶走，却一直没狠下心来，也许只是因为某天清晨无意中看到他脑袋下面冒出的一个可爱的鼻涕泡，也许只是他依旧怀念着被人软软地贴在身后的感觉，也许只是因为某个仓促醒来的凌晨，听到他在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地喊着自己的名字。  
他摇了摇头，想要把这些画面赶出脑海，起身脱了外套，来到自己的房间。  
然而就在他躺下的时候，突然被什么东西从后面揽住了脖子。  
要命，他早该猜到的。  
男人朝天花板翻了个白眼。  
“你是不是把我早上的警告当耳旁风了？”  
“没有......”  
青年放下手，扯过被单掩着脸，只留下一对绿色的似笑非笑的眼睛露在外面，扑闪着长长的、金色的睫毛。  
“下次不许再这么做了。”  
男人最后无可奈何地叹了口气，伸手敲了下他的鼻子。  
“再敢这么做，就抽肿你的小屁股。”

1831年注定是个劫难而多舛的一年，去年法国七月革命的春风还未吹醒欧亚大陆上的人民，到了二月份的时候，在莫斯科整整肆虐了四个月的霍乱却沿着伏尔加河蔓延到了圣彼得堡。  
虽然此前早有预告，在安逸中度过了两个十年的人们依旧措手不及：城市的风貌很快就变了样，道路上的车马减少了，悲伤的市民聚集在十字街头，谈论着哪家又死了人。运载尸体的黑色车马在警察的护送下缓缓驶过，疫情公告以一天两次的频率更新着。沿街的商铺接连关张，整座城市萧条衰败，宛如爆发了战争，人们提心吊胆，对疾病的惧怕远远超过了对高压统辖的恐怖。  
彼得保罗大教堂的总主教在市中心举行了布道，号召市民自发祈祷，神父们手持经幡，在各自的教区巡行。然而正如漂白粉无法驱走疾病那样，祈祷也并没有减少死亡，瘟疫如同一个游荡的孤魂盘旋在每个人的头顶，在整个城市的上空投下他庞大的阴影。  
唯一开心的可能要数什么都不知道的孩子们了。由政府下令，全城的学校都停了课，女子学校也不例外，娜塔莉亚和奥尔加被接回了家中，由一个年长的嬷嬷照顾。姑娘们平时在家里跳格子，或是捉迷藏，没有了作业的烦恼和考试的担忧，玩得倒是很开心。

周末的时候将军照例去宫里参加委员会会议，嬷嬷由于家里死了人，三天前告假回了老家，萨沙被留下来管照两个小姑娘。  
他本想着终于可以偷偷睡一会儿懒觉，结果大清早就被两个女孩儿给吵醒了，拉着他要他陪着玩。他拗不过，只得困兮兮地坐在洋娃娃和狗熊堆里陪她俩玩过家家，等她们终于累了，厌了，又缠着他央他讲故事。青年搜肠刮肚，只好将自己从前的经历颠过来倒过去添油加醋地叙述了一遍，又私心加了点男人的黑料，把两个孩子唬地一愣一愣的，最终好不容易熬到吃完了午饭，才趁她们睡午觉的时候去楼上做将军布置的习题。然而等他做了一半想要休息一会的时候，下楼喊她们的名字，却发现两个姑娘已经找不到了。  
他问遍了家里的所有仆人，然而所有人都说没看见，谁也不知道两个十来岁的孩子是怎么绕过家里仆从们的大小眼目跑出去的。他一刻都没有迟疑，立刻出门骑上马开始了搜寻。他找遍了附近的谷仓、风车和水塔，却都没有看到人影，于是他又去了更远的地方。一路上他的心里起了许多不好的念头，害怕她们摔下山丘，掉进洞窟，害怕她们在森林里迷路，或是被人拐走，被野兽袭击。他想到她们会不会去了附近结了冰的湖泊滑冰，于是便往森林中心的湖水赶去，果然在冰面上发现了两个姑娘的鞋印。他像是看到了救命稻草一般顺着鞋印一路找去，然而鞋印在岸边消失了，地上只有往来的纷乱的车辙。  
这下可坐实了两个孩子被拐走的猜测。他害怕极了，沿着湖岸一边找一边哭着喊她俩的名字，满心绝望，声嘶力竭。然而天地辽阔，四下荒无人烟，哪里还有那两个孩子的身影？她们就像是凭空从人间蒸发了一般，没有留下一点踪迹。  
他最终筋疲力尽地回到宅邸，由于心急和负罪几乎要哭出来。  
七点的时候男人到了家，然而他一进门就发现了异常：两个小麻烦精并没有像往常那样雀跃着迎上来，他的侍从官却一筹莫展地站在他面前。  
“萨沙，你的脸色怎么这么难看。”  
青年僵着身子缓缓抬起脸看他，单薄的嘴唇颤了颤，突然毫无征兆地跪在了他的脚边。  
“将军，您打死我吧！”  
他抱着他的腿嚎啕大哭起来，简直停不下来，问话也不答，只是哭，直到男人忍无可忍地扇了他一巴掌，这才哽哽咽咽地将事情的原委说了。男人不等他说完就抄上大衣冲出门外，不一会又回来，召集来附近农场的家丁与仆人，命他们带上火把与猎犬出了门，而他自己则在客厅里焦急地来回踱着步。萨沙跪在他的脚边，虽然已经不再哭泣，却浑身发着抖，不敢发出一点声音。  
八点的时候第一批外出搜寻的仆人回来了，一无所获地摇着头，接着是九点，依旧没有消息。快到九点半的时候大门终于被敲响了，男人立刻去开了门。来人是住在附近的霍万斯卡娅夫人，她是一个富有的寡妇，在丈夫亡故后继承了夫家的大批遗产，除了城中的一套大宅和满屋子古董藏品以外，乡下还有一座带有磨坊的庄园。此时她一手牵着娜塔莉亚，一手牵着奥尔加，满脸歉意地站在门口，身后还跟着一个小男孩儿。  
“我下午去森林附近散步的时候看到两个姑娘孤零零地在湖面上滑冰，小脸被风吹得通红。我害怕她们冻着，便邀请她们来寒舍作客，除此之外，彼得也很寂寞，我想，多个玩伴一定是好的，孩子们一定会喜欢在一起玩儿......”  
“我的确不知道她们是偷跑出来的，以为她们已经得到了大人的许可，直到吃过晚饭，有人找上门来时我才知道真相，对于给您家造成的麻烦我真的十分抱歉......”  
女人说完诚恳地欠了身，男人连忙快步上前将她扶起，没有苛责，反而道了谢，然后十分客气地将她送走了，同时酬谢并遣散了帮忙寻找的仆人与家丁，最后才来到两个孩子的面前。  
大门关上了，屋里的气氛一下子严肃了下来，被笼罩在父亲的阴影下，大女儿娜塔莉亚仰起脸怯怯地唤了一声。  
“爸爸......”  
“觉得家里烦闷想要出去玩可以理解，但你们两个为什么要欺骗霍万斯卡娅夫人，不尽早回家？”  
“...... ......”  
两个姑娘面面相觑，最终才嗫嚅着招了供。  
“......斯卡娅夫人做了好吃的蛋糕，我们想在哪里多留一会儿......”  
这个时候奥尔加看到了男人身后跪着的青年，微微上前牵住了男人的衣角。  
“爸爸，都是我们的错，求您不要惩罚萨沙哥哥......”  
男人曲指在她俩的额头上一人敲了一下。  
“现在才知道牵连了别人？你俩再晚回来一分钟，他今晚就要吃鞭子了。”  
他严厉的训斥让两个姑娘同时落了泪，不约而同地绕过他跑了过去，一个抱住青年的颈项，一个扑在他的怀里。  
“萨沙哥哥对不起......”  
“我们下次再也不偷偷跑了！”  
“...... ......”  
然而青年却不敢动一下，只是畏怯地抬起头看了看将军的神色，噤若寒蝉。两个女孩儿在他的身上又搂又蹭，直到男人走过来时才恋恋不舍地松开了他。  
“好了，你们俩现在回自己的房间好好反省，这一周不许吃甜点。”  
...... ......  
“将军......”  
等两个姑娘下去后，青年才再次抬起头唤了一声，声音小得像是蚊子哼哼。  
“......需要我去拿藤条吗......”  
“去。”  
男人脱去外套，在沙发上坐了下来。青年的双腿因为久跪而僵硬，他努力了一会儿才颤巍巍地站起来，扶着膝盖趔趄着下去了，没一会儿捧着一支藤条走了上来，将藤条递到男人手里，接着低下头开始解裤扣。  
“先跪下。”  
青年停下手，老老实实地照做了，男人将藤条握在手中，敲着他的脑袋。  
“你自己说说，交到你手上的事情几次办好过？”  
青年的嘴唇颤了颤，像是想要说些什么，然而他最终什么都没有说出来，只是更深地低下了头。  
“......请将军重重地责打我，作为我没有照顾好小姐们的惩罚。”  
男人又在他的头上敲了一记。  
“打你？打你打得还少吗？屁股上都挨了多少板子了？可你长记性了吗？”  
青年的身子不安地扭动了一下，没有说话。  
“每次保证时一副信誓旦旦的样子，转头就忘了，最后还不是我白费力气————拿回去吧。”  
男人摇着头将藤条递回给他，青年愣愣地伸手接过，仰起脸看他。  
“将军......不打我了吗？”  
“我要是想打你，就把那俩小的叫来看了，多少也能给她俩一点震慑。”  
“...... ......”  
青年微张着嘴惊讶地看着他，又低下头看了看手中的藤条，不敢相信：将军向来赏罚分明，他之前犯错，无论被罚得多狠，还是哭得多惨，都从来没有被饶恕过。他还记得之前的送冬节的集会上，自己由于没有照顾好夫人被将军用藤条抽得半死，这次居然这么容易就放他过了关？  
将军正在松领口，似乎看穿了他的心思，侧目朝他瞥了一眼。  
“起来吧。”  
青年摇摇晃晃地站起来，男人也从沙发上起身，伸手整了整他的衣领。青年的一张脸因为之前的变故吓得煞白，到现在都没有恢复，男人的眼中带着责备与无奈，审视着他的面容，再次真切地感受到了他的害怕。这害怕不仅仅是出于对受罚的恐惧，而是出于对失去亲人的后怕，这种恐惧甚至要远远超过肉体上的折磨，虽然他的行为的确值得一顿刻骨铭心的好打。  
他最终叹了口气，伸手抚上他的面庞，用指腹摩挲着他的脸颊，目光平静温和。  
“的确，娜塔莉亚和奥尔加是我的孩子，是我这个世界上最重要的珍宝。”  
“但我既然原谅了她们，也自然会原谅你，因为你也是我的孩子。”  
“将军......”  
青年犹疑着抬起头，满是泪痕的脸上混合着委屈、震惊、感激、与无法言说的依赖。这些复杂的情绪交叠在一起，让他最终忍不住扑在他的怀中，再次抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
“......傻瓜，哭起来像只小狗。”  
男人一只手揉着他的脑袋，一只手轻拍他的后背。  
“答应我，无论是在工作还是家庭上，以后都不能再这么疏忽了。”  
“目前社会动荡，国家也不安稳，我已经失去了玛丽安娜，不能再失去你们中的任何一个，听到了吗？”  
“嗯.......”  
青年呜咽着回应了一句，将眼泪鼻涕一股脑全揩在了将军的身上，男人再次叹了口气，将他揽在怀中轻抚着，脑中逐渐浮现起舞会那晚彼得耶夫娜最后对他说的话：

作为年长的男人和丈夫，他应该知道自己必须要耐心等他长大，陪他长大，帮助他长大。一个二十岁的青年最纯洁美好的青春与爱情，值得好好看护与付出，而他在成长中无心犯下的错误和疏忽，也值得在仁慈中得到原谅与宽恕。

未完待续


End file.
